The Mystery Continues
by Erik T. Jameson
Summary: Requested by mshake93. Daisuke, Takato and their daughter were living a happy life with their friends and family after the defeat of the revive evil digimons, or so they thought.


**Sorry about not posting anything for quite a while now. Lately I've been lost in the road of life (yes, I went there) and haven't been free since my college has been putting up a lot of annoying rules and activities that have been restricting my time. I'll try to post more often.**

Chapter 1:

With the sun rising at the horizon of a Japanese city known as Odaiba, where people were either up and about or about to go to sleep after a night of work or partying.

At one particular apartment, a mahogany brunet teenage girl with dark brown eyes was being woken up by the sound of her alarm clock.

Groaning in irritation, the brunet lifts her fist slightly into the air and slams it down on the annoying device but in her sleepy state, she did not noticed how much strength she used and destroyed it by accident.

"Urgh… Great, broke another one" she groaned annoyingly before she threw the covers off of her and swings her legs over the edge of the bed, showing the light blue tank top and blue pajamas that she was wearing.

The brunet walks out of her bedroom and into the bathroom that was attached to it.

When she got inside, the first thing she did was go to the mirror and see how she looked.

Unruly spiky mahogany brown hair and slightly tired dark brown eyes with barely noticeable bags under them was what the brunet girl saw staring back at her in the mirror.

'Man, I look like shit. I knew I shouldn't have played online games with Kazu, Kenta and Tagiru nearly all night long' she thought regrettably as she started taking off her clothes and then turning on the shower before adjusting the temperature to her preference.

After the shower, the brunet walks back into her bedroom and gets dressed in a full green sailor fuku with a white collar that had a green line running along near the edge, a blue neckerchief and a pair of blue tinted white aviator goggles around her neck before grabbing her bag and heading towards the kitchen.

As she was about to walk past the living room, the teenager peeks inside and nearly laughed at the sight that greeted her.

Lying down at the couch was a blond girl that was a few years younger than the brunet, with black dark blue tipped fox ears wearing a sleeveless dress that looked like it was made from paper talismans used for prays and a pair of fingerless gloves that looked like they were made from rolls of ancient scrolls, curled in a fetal position with a black dark blue tipped fox tail lying limp next to her.

Deciding to not wake up the sleeping human-fox hybrid, the brunet continued to walk towards the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of her family.

She sits to one of the two empty chairs, next to a young mahogany brown haired woman with dark brown eyes wearing a dark blue T-shirt and green skirt.

"Good morning Dais" greeted a mahogany haired woman with dark brown eyes wearing light grey almost white shirt with a black skirt that ended a couple of inches above her knees.

"Morning, mum, dad, Jun" the girl named Daisuke, greeted back to her family before chowing down at her breakfast but was interrupted by a cough from the only male in the family.

"Daisuke… your mother, Jun and I will be out of town for a few days because of family issues and since you're in high school, we're leaving you and Sakura in charge of the house" said Mr. Motomiya, who had mahogany brown hair and dark brown eyes like the rest of his family wearing a sky blue shirt with light blue tie and a pair of dark grey slacks.

"And you can have Takato come over for the weekend to help take care of the house" Ms. Motomiya said before adding a moment later, "Also don't do anything funny, okay? I don't want more hybrid grandchildren running around until you're married".

Daisuke blushed at those words and started stuttering out excuses but it was ended quickly when a groan entered the kitchen from the living room before they were followed by the sound of footsteps and then a head pops into view before the rest of the body follows suit.

"Mooorrrrnnnniiiiinngg" the blond slurred sleepily as she unceremoniously plops down at the remaining chair at the table before thumping her head on the table surface, showing that sleep still had a strong grip on her.

Daisuke sighed at the girl's morning antics before flicking one of the blond's fox ears, making jump up in her chair, holding her offended ear while whimpering.

"Ow! What was that for, mum?!" the hybrid yelled at Daisuke while glaring at her.

"To make sure that you're up and awake so I can tell you some important news before I leave for school. Your grandfather, grandmother and aunt won't be home for a few days, so we're going to be taking care of the house while their gone" the youngest brunet informed her daughter as she resumes eating her breakfast.

"Really? Is dad going to be staying with us over the weekend?" the blond asked the pain from her ear ignored as she looks at her mother in anticipation.

Daisuke nodded her head before finishing her breakfast then putting the dishes into the sink before heading off to the front door not before putting on her shoes and house keys.

As the brunet was walking down the hallway to go the elevator, she bumps into a girl with chocolate brown hair that passes down her shoulders and matching brown eyes wearing the same clothes as the other minus the goggles.

"Hi, Kari!" Daisuke greeted the girl.

"Hey Dais, you seem happy. Did something happen?" Kari asked as the two brunets walk side-by-side to the elevator.

"My parents and Jun are going to be out of town for a few days, so me and Sakura have the whole apartment to ourselves".

"Really? You're lucky Dais, I wish I could have the apartment to myself for a day but mum and dad rarely leave for a few days and Tai's always around killing any plans I want to do. I love my brother but I wish he would find his own place to stay. He's in college already!" the Child of Light complained as they enter the elevator that reached their floor and pressed the ground floor button.

"Don't be so negative about it, Kari. Tai's just making sure that you're alright" Daisuke defended her former idol and mentor.

"You're right but he needs to loosen the protectiveness a bit, I'm not a little girl anymore" Kari sighed just as the elevator reach the ground floor and the duo walks out of the apartment building, heading to their school, Odaiba High, while chatting about random things all the way there.

(At Odaiba High)

Daisuke and Kari walk through the front gates of Odaiba High and headed to their lockers to put away their bags and take the books they need for the first class of the day.

With books in hand, the two brunets head off to their classroom to see a few people already there talking to each other, reading a book by themselves, trying to finish yesterday's homework before the teacher arrives or doing some other things to occupy themselves.

The duo walks to the seats that were near the window where a blond boy with azure eyes and a dark haired boy with violet eyes both wearing the high school boys uniform but the former was also wearing a cream Gilligan hat.

The brunets sat down with Daisuke sitting at the desk next to the window and the blond while Kari took the desk that was in front of hers and the dark haired boy sat behind her.

"Hey guys, what cha' you two talking about?" Daisuke greeted the two boys.

"Hey Dais" the blond replied while the dark haired boy gave a small wave. "Ken and I were just talking about the game last night".

"Oh yeah, last night game was awesome! Right, Ken?" the goggled brunet asked her best friend.

"Actually I didn't get to watch the game. I had a date with Yolei" Ken said sheepishly.

"Well you missed a great game, especially when-" Daisuke was cut off by the sound the bell, signaling the start of the day and students started entering the classroom.

Later the teacher, a dark haired man wearing a black shirt with dark blue tie and a pair of grey pants, enter the class with the books that he was going to be using for the lesson he was going to teach in hand before putting them on the teacher's table at the front.

The teacher, Mr. Shimo, started taking attendance of his students and after he made sure that everyone was accounted for, he puts his attendance log away.

"Okay class, before we get to today's lesson. We're getting a new student, so I expect all of you to treat her nice and help her with her studies" Mr. Shimo announced before turning towards the door and called "You can come in!".

The door slides open and the person behind it walks in front of the class.

Standing in front of everyone was a girl with fair skin and unusual long cheery blossom pink reaching down to the mid of her back with matching colored eyes and wearing the Odaiba High girls uniform.

"Please introduce yourself to your classmates" Mr. Shimo instructed as he picks up a piece of chalk to write how to properly spell the new girl's name.

Said girl nodded her head and faced the class. "Hello. My name is Nyoki Shinra. I hope we can get along" the girl, Nyoki, introduced herself while bowing politely.

After finishing writing the Nyoki's name for the whole class to see, Mr. Shimo turn to face his class and said "Okay class, hold any questions you have for Ms. Shinra until lunch".

Mr. Shimo then turns to the pink haired girl and said "Now Ms. Shinra, you can sit in front of Mr. Taikashi".

Hearing his name, the blond next to Daisuke raised his hand to show who the teacher was referring to.

Nodding her head in acknowledgement, Nyoki walks from the front of the class to the vacant desk and sat down before turning to the Digidestind.

"Hello, my name's Nyoki" the pink haired girl reintroduced herself.

"Hi, Nyoki. I'm Daisuke but my friends call me 'Dais'. The girl in front of me is Kari, the blond is TK and the smart guy behind me is Ken. Nice to meet you" Daisuke introduced herself and the Digidestind before extended her hand to the other girl.

"Nice to meet you too, I hope we can get along together" Nyoki said excitingly as she shakes hands with the goggled girl with a smile on her face before turning towards the front of the class.

Daisuke leaned to Kari to whispered "Nyoki seems nice. I hope we came become friends with her" before getting a nod of agreement from the Child of Light.

Nyoki noticed the small interaction and unnoticed by everyone in the room; her smile grew slightly wider and looked a little jagged.

'Where the Dark Dragon God and the Hazard Dragon appears, Chaos will follow. Just as predicted' Nyoki chuckled in her head while her smile returned to a kind smile like nothing happened.


End file.
